The present invention relates to ensilage harvesters and more particularly relates to blower and discharge spout assemblies for such harvesters.
Wear of blower and discharge spout surfaces is a longstanding problem on forage harvesters. Wear on the spout is concentrated in areas where crop material impinges and changes direction when introduced into the spout by the blower. Failure of the spout in these localized areas often necessitates replacement of an entire spout component.